Eric Burdon
Eric Victor Burdon (ur. 11 maja 1941 w Walker-on-Tyne w Anglii) – angielski muzyk, wokalista zespołu The Animals, a później War. Życiorys Początki Eric bardzo wcześnie zetknął się ze światem jazzu i bluesa. Jako 11-latek (1952 r.) prywatnie rozmawiał z Louisem Armstrongiem i palił z nim marihuanę. 3 lata później pomagał wejść do klubu zagubionemu bluesmanowi Big Billowi Broonzy'emu. W wieku 16 lat grał już w grupie jazzowej i dokonał pierwszych nagrań. Jeszcze jako nastolatek poznał Sonny’ego Boya Williamsona II i dokonał z nim kolejnych nagrań. Potem zrobił takie wrażenie na Johnie Lee Hookerze, że za niego podpisywał zdjęcia fanom bluesmana. Jednak najmocniejszym przeżyciem Erica był występ zelektryfikowanej grupy Muddy'ego Watersa w październiku 1958 r. Eric był na tym koncercie razem ze swoim przyjacielem ze szkoły i zarazem perkusistą ich grupy The Pagan Jazzmen – Johnem Steelem. Koncert ten wpłynął na późniejsze brytyjskie grupy rockowe, które mocno się zelektryfikowały, grały głośno, ostro i dynamicznie. W wieku 15 lat Eric rozpoczął naukę w Clayton Road Art College, gdzie poznał Johna Steela. I z nim założył jazzowy zespół The Pagan Jazzmen. Jednak wkrótce zaczęli grać bluesa i zmienili nazwę na The Pagans. Jako 15-latek zaręczył się z Murzynką Doreen Caulker, którą uwiecznił później w utworze „For Miss Caulker”. Następnym Erica i Johna zespołem byli Kansas City Five, w którym pianistą był Alan Price. Legenda głosi, że w tej grupie Burdon grał na puzonie. The Animals Jednak na początku lat 60. Eric postanowił opuścić zespół i Newcastle, i udał się do Londynu. Tam od czasu do czasu dołączał do grupy Blues Incorporated prekursora brytyjskiego bluesa Alexisa Kornera. We wrześniu 1963 r. powrócił do Newcastle i wstąpił do zespołu Alan Price Rhythm & Blues Combo. W styczniu 1963 r. grupa ta zmieniła nazwę na The Animals, na cześć przywódcy gangu The Squatters zwanego Animal Hogg. Szereg przebojów The Animals uczyniły z tego zespołu jednego z czołowych przedstawicieli brytyjskiego bluesa i rocka. Niestety zderzenie różnych osobowości muzyków i ich odmiennego podejścia do muzyki spowodowały, że po kilku zmianach personalnych grupa rozwiązała się 5.9.1966 r. Eric Burdon & The Animals Po krótkiej przerwie Burdon wydał w kwietniu 1967 r. swój pierwszy solowy album Eric Was Here, który jednak był firmowany przez Eric Burdon & The Animals. 7.9.1967 wziął także ślub z modelką Angie King; rozwiedli się jednak po niecałych dwu latach. W tym czasie Eric stworzył nowy zespół ze znakomitych brytyjskich muzyków, który działał głównie na zachodnim wybrzeżu USA. Ich debiut odbył się 20.10.1967 r. Grupa ta nagrała cztery interesujące albumy, które uczyniły z Eric Burdon & The Animals (od 4.1968 r. Eric Burdon & The New Animals) jeden z głównych zespołów amerykańskiego rocka psychodelicznego. Wystąpili na pierwszym z wielkich festiwali rockowych znanym jako Monterey Pop Festival 16 i 17 czerwca 1967 r. Grupa rozwiązała się w grudniu 1968 r. Eric Burdon & War Burdon poznał Duńczyka Lee Oscara, grającego na harmonijce ustnej, i wspólnie dołączali do różnych zespołów (m.in. Blues Image), ale ponieważ żaden im nie odpowiadał, szybko zaprzestali z nimi współpracy. Zniechęcony Eric postanowił powrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii, jednak producent Jerry Goldstein namówił go do pójścia do klubu The Rag Doll, w którym występował piosenkarz Deacon Jones z akompaniującą mu grupą The Nightshift (Nocna Zmiana). Pod koniec ich występu Eric i Lee dołączyli do zespołu i nawiązali tak wspaniały kontakt, że utworzyli razem nową grupę, która zasłynęła w świecie jako War. Niebywała sprawność techniczna muzyków i ich praktyczna znajomość różnych stylów muzycznych spowodowały, że War swobodnie łączył jazz, blues, rock, soul, rhythm and blues z elementami muzyki latynoskiej. Zespół zadebiutował we wrześniu 1969 w San Bernardino w Kalifornii. Jam session z Eric Burdon & War był już ostatnim występem Jimiego Hendriksa. Początek 1971 r. przyniósł Burdonowi choroby: przeszedł zapalenie płuc, ataki astmy i przeżył śmierć Hendriksa, z którym był w wielkiej przyjaźni. Po podleczeniu się powrócił do Kalifornii już bez War, których zostawił w połowie tournée. Owocem ich współpracy były dwa znakomite albumy. Współpraca z Jimmym Witherspoonem i Johnem Sterlingiem Od lipca do września Burdon współpracował z wielkim jazzmanem i bluesmanem Jimmym Witherspoonem. Efektem ich współpracy był bluesowy album Guilty. Muzykami towarzyszącymi byli członkowie War i muzycy zespołu gitarzysty Johna Sterlinga. Burdon grał już z nim od połowy 1971 r. w grupie Eric Burdon & John Sterling Group. Jednak pod koniec 1971 r. zespół działał jako Eric Burdon & Tovarish. W 1972 r Eric zawarł swoje drugie małżeństwo, które przetrwało do 1978 r. W 1974 r. Burdonowi i Rose urodziła się córka. Eric Burdon Band Z muzykami z Tovarish oraz z muzykami grupy Eric Burdon Band Eric nagrał album Stop i prawie równocześnie jako Eric Burdon Band – Sun Secrets. Były to ostre rockowe płyty bez zbytnich niuansów, pasujące doskonale do atmosfery tych lat, z powstającym ruchem no future, czyli punkami. Działalność EBB podsumował koncertowy album nagrany w 1976 r. w słynnym klubie Roxy. Reaktywacja The Animals W 1976 r. byli członkowie The Animals zreaktywowali zespół. Jednak niesnaski pomiędzy muzykami jak i ogólna niesprzyjająca atmosfera (rozkwit punk rocka z jednej strony, a z drugiej – taniej rozrywki typu disco spowodowały, że po koncercie w prawie pustej sali w ich rodzinnym mieście Newcastle, grupa rozwiązała się. Plonem ich działalności w tym okresie był album Before We Were So Rudely Interrupted nagrany w 1977 r. W 1978 r. Eric po rozwodzie z Rose wpadł znowu w nałogi (narkotyki i alkohol). Udał się do Niemiec, gdzie nastąpiło ponowne zainteresowanie bluesem. Lata 80. Pod koniec lat 70. i na początku 80. Burdon kontynuował karierę solową. W Niemczech pracował m.in. z grupą Fire Department, z którą nagrał dobry album Last Drive. W 1982 r. stworzył muzykę i grał główną rolę w filmie Comeback (w pewnym sensie jest to biografia Erica). W 1983 r. ponownie zreaktywował się zespół The Animals. Czas wydawał się być bardziej sprzyjający. Tym razem w trakcie 2-letniego okresu koncertów ukazały się 2 albumy: Ark (1983) i Rip It to Shreds! (1984). Nastąpił kolejny zły okres Burdona, do czego przyczyniły się alkohol i narkotyki. W 1988 r. ukończył pisać autobiografię, która ukazała się pod tytułem I Used to Be an Animal, but I'm All Right Now. Prawie równocześnie na rynku pojawiła się biografia Erica The Last Poet: the Story of Eric Burdon napisana przez Jeffa Kenta. Lata 90. Robbie Krieger, Brian Auger i Flying Eye. Lata 90. to powrót Burdona do formy. Rozpoczął współpracę z Robbiem Kriegerem, byłym gitarzystą grupy The Doors. Ich wspólny zespół nosił nazwę Eric Burdon-Robbie Krieger Band. W 1991 r. wspólnie ze znakomitym organistą Brianem Augerem utworzył grupę Eric Burdon/Brian Auger Band, która przetrwała do 1994 r. i wydała album Access All Areas (podwójny). 19 stycznia 1994 r. The Animals zostali wprowadzeni do Panteonu Sławy Rock and Rolla. W tym samym roku wraz z dwoma muzykami z Eric Burdon/Brian Auger Band Eric utworzył zespół Flying Eye (1994-1998), który pozostawił po sobie dwie koncertowe płyty The Official Live Bootleg – Vol. 1 i Vol. 2.. W 1998 r. Eric zmienił nazwę zespołu na Eric Burdon & the New Animals (z legendarnym perkusistą Aynsleyem Dunbarem). Ich koncert z 17.10.1998 r. ukazał się na DVD. Lata 2000. W XXI wieku Burdon prowadzi bardzo czynną działalność artystyczną dzieląc swój czas pomiędzy Eric Burdon Band (ukazuje się DVD z koncertu) i Eric Burdon & the New Animals. Nie zaniedbuje także swojej kariery solowej, która nabrała przyspieszenia po dwóch znakomitych płytach: My Secret Life (2004) i Soul of a Man (2006) Dyskografia Single i 'czwórki' (EP) (po dacie wydania miejsce na listach przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA) *1. I Just Want to Make Love to You: I Just Want to Make Love to You/Boom Boom/Big Boss Man/Pretty Thing. EP – 10.1963 *2. Baby Let Me Take You Home/Gonna Send You Back to Walker. 3.1964 (21, 57) (pierwszy singel The Animals) *3. The House of the Rising Sun/Talkin' 'Bout You. 6.1964 (1, 1) *4. I'm Crying/Take It Easy Baby. 9.1964 (8, 19) *5. Boom Boom/Blue Feeling. 11.1964 (43) (tylko w USA) *6. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood/Club-A-Go-Go. 1.1965 (3, 15) *7. Bring It on Home to Me/For Miss Caulker. 4.1965 (7, 32) *8. We've Gotta Get Out of This Place/I Can't Believe It. 7.1965 (2,13) *9. It's My Life/I'm Gonna Change the World. 10.1965 (7, 23) *10. Inside Looking Out/Outcast. 2.1966 (12) (tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii) *11. Inside Looking Out/You're on My Mind. 2.1966 (34) (tylko w USA) *12. Don't Bring Me Down/Cheating. 6.1966 (6, 12) *13. See See Rider/She'll Return It. 12.1966 (10) (tylko w USA) *14. Help Me Girl/That Ain't Where It's At. 9.1966 Eric Burdon *15. When I Was Young/A Girl Named Sandoz. 5.1967 (15) Pierwszy singel Eric Burdon & the Animals *16. San Franciscan Nights/Good Times. 8.1967 (9) *17. Monterey/Ain't It So. 11.1967 *18. Sky Pilot Pt 1/Sky Pilot Pt 2. 2.1968 (14) *19. Anything/It's All Meat. 3.1968 *20. Monterey/Anything. 5.1968 *21. White Houses/River Deep, Mountain High. 11.1968 *22. Spill the Wine/Magic Mountain. 1970 (1?) Pierwszy singel Eric Burdon & War *23. They Can't Take Away Our Music/Home Cooking. 1970 *24. Paint It Black/Spirit. 1971 *25. Magic Mountain/Home Dream. (?) *26. The Real Me/Letter from the Country Farm (?). Eric Burdon Band Albumy, CD *1. The Animals 10.1964 (6) (tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii) Pierwszy album The Animals *2. The Animals 9.1964 (7) (tylko w USA) *3. Animals on Tour 3.1965 (99) (tylko w USA) *4. Animal Tracks 5.1965 (6) (tylko w WB) *5. Animal Tracks 9.1965 (57) (tylko w USA) *6. Animalisms 6.1966 (4) (tylko w WB) *7. Animalization 8.1966 (20) (tylko w USA) *8. Animalism 11.1966 (30) (tylko w USA) *9. The Best of the Animals 1966 (tylko USA) *10. The Most of the Animals *11. Eric Is Here 4.1967 Eric Burdon *12. Winds of Change. 10.1967 Pierwszy album Eric Burdon & the Animals *13. The Twain Shall Meet. 5.1968 *14. Every One of Us. 8.1968 *15. Love Is. 12.1968 (podwójny) *16. Eric Burdon Declares War. 1.1970 Eric Burdon & War *17. The Black-Man’s Burdon. 6.1970 (podwójny) *18. Guilty. 9.1971 Eric Burdon & Jimmy Witherspoon *19. Stop. 1975 Eric Burdon Band *20. Sun Secrets. 6.1975 *21. Survivor. 4.1977 Eric Burdon *22. Before We Were So Rudely Interrupted. 7.1977 The Animals (reaktywowani) *23. Darkness Darkness. 1980 Eric Burdon *24. The Last Drive. 1980 Eric Burdon & the Fire Department *25. Comeback. 1982 Eric Burdon (muzyka do filmu Comeback) *26. Ark. 7.1983 The Animals (reaktywowani) *27. Rip It to Shreds! 9.1984 *28. Wicked Man. 1988 Eric Burdon *29. Acces All Areas. 1993 (podwójny) Eric Burdon/Brian Auger Band *30. The Official Live Bootleg – Vol. 1. 1997 Flying Eye *31. The Official Live Bootleg – Vol. 2. 1998 *32. Lost Within the Halls of Fame. 2000 Eric Burdon *33. My Secret Life. 2004 Eric Burdon *34. Athens Traffic Live. 2005 Eric Burdon *35. Soul of a Man. 2006 Inne albumy, CD *1. Live at the Club a Gogo (sic!). 1992 The Animals *2. The Most of the Animals *3. The Complete Animals. 1990 (podwójny) *4. Inside Looking Out. The 1965-1966 Sessions. 1990 *5. The Greatest Hits od Eric Burdon & the Animals 2. 1969 Eric Burdon & the Animals *6. Roadrunners! 1990 (nagrania studyjne i koncertowe) *7. The Best of Eric Burdon & the Animals. 1991 *8. The Animals live at London 1967, Live at Concerthouse Stockholm January 18, 1968 (?) *9. Tobacco Road Live. (?) *10. Love Is All Around. 11.1976 Eric Burdon & War *11. Eric Burdon Sings the Animals Greatest Hits. 1994 Eric Burdon *12. Roxy Live. 1999 Eric Burdon Band Wideografia *''Live at the Coach House, October 17, 1998.'' 1999 Eric Burdon & the New Animals *''Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood. The Eric Burdon Band Live.'' (?) *''Finally... Eric Burdon and the Animals.'' *''Eric Burdon and War: The Lost Broadcasts'' Zobacz też *Marek Molak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji